In recent years, more places provide access points (APs) for connection to a network using a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), such as a public wireless LAN, along with the spread of ICT (Information and Communication Technology). The access points (hereinafter, also called “APs”) are installed in, for example, various stores such as restaurants, commercial facilities such as department stores, public transportations such as station premises and airport facilities, public facilities such as schools, and lodging facilities. The places provided with the access points for connection to the public wireless LAN are also called, for example, wireless LAN spots, Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity) spots, free spots, and hot spots.
In a predetermined area of the wireless LAN spot or the like, an information processing apparatus or the like including an interface for connection to the wireless LAN can receive services according to the place that is the location of the information processing apparatus or the like. The “place” refers herein to, for example, a connection available area of the AP, indicating the location of the information processing apparatus or the like in a space where the radio wave transmitted by a wireless LAN in a room, a store, or the like provided with the AP reaches. Examples of the information processing apparatus or the like provided with the interface for connection to the wireless LAN include a smartphone, a notebook PC (PC: Personal Computer), a tablet PC, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a game machine.
Examples of a service format according to the place that is the location of the information processing apparatus or the like in the predetermined area of the wireless LAN spot or the like include automatically notifying a person (referred to as “user”) using the information processing apparatus or the like of coupons usable in a store, such as a restaurant, that provides the AP.
For example, it is assumed that the information processing apparatus or the like is provided with an application (application software) of coupons usable in a store or the like, the application downloaded in advance from a site or the like on the Internet operated by the store or the like. The application provided to the information processing apparatus or the like determines the place that is the location of the information processing apparatus according to, for example, detection of the AP installed in the store or the like. If the application provided to the information processing apparatus or the like determines that the determined location is a predetermined place, the application automatically executes, for example, a coupon application and displays coupons usable in the store on a display screen of the information processing apparatus to notify the user of the coupons. The usable coupons are automatically displayed on the display screen of the information processing apparatus or the like in the predetermined place in the store providing the AP, and this can save the user of the information processing apparatus or the like the time and labor of, for example, starting the provided application of coupons. A service with improved convenience and associated with the place that is the location of the information processing apparatus or the like can be provided to the user of the information processing apparatus or the like in a connection area of the AP installed in the store or the like.
Related art literatures describing techniques related to the technique described in the present specification include the following Patent Documents.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2005-130069
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 2009-188922